Love Me Not
by LelaRosia
Summary: Orihime Obake, an 18 yr old whore, is doing everything she can to keep her ill mother alive. Then there comes a day when her mother dies and a strange group calls upon her. In this group are two men that she catches the eye of. What does she do?


**_Orihime_**

Sex. Sex, sex, sex. Sex is something I do. Frequently. And for a lot of money. I sell my body to anyone so I can make sure my disease-riddled mom can get her treatments.

I'm with a client right now. A cute, lonely lesbian. I just arrived at her house and now she's pulling me upstairs to her bedroom. Ugh. It's full of pink. I hate that damn color. Too fake, too Barbie.

She's kissing my neck now, eager and horny. My body responds automatically. I kiss her on the lips and push her to the bed. Off goes our clothes. And that's where my mind shuts down and my body goes through the motions effortlessly.

Three hours later, I'm walking home with a new wad of cash in my purse. And shit. That bitch of a nurse is there. She'll be wanting her _payment_. Ah, yes. There she is as I open my door, blouse already unbuttoned and a grin on her face. Damn my need for "free" nursing services and damn all these lesbians and bis and perverts.

But, this time it's different. I'm actually turned on. Why? Who knows. Maybe it's because that cunt got a new bra. Maybe it's because I haven't had to screw so many people today already.

She pulled me onto the couch and started humping me. I pressed against her, running my hands lightly up her arms. I felt her nipples harden against mine, and I knew she liked it. I laid her back all the way against the couch, wrapping her legs around my hips. My black hair fell over my shoulders, and I continued to kiss her. I forced open her mouth, and slid my tongue in, twisting my tongue around hers. She let a soft moan escape from her throat, and I leaned all the way onto her, her tits hard against my chest. She arched her back, and pulled her lips away from mine, panting.

"Orihime," she started to beg.

I interrupted her by kissing her hard, and sliding my hand up her muscled stomach. Our lips parted for only a moment to get her shirt all the way off, and then met again, more passionate then before. I reached around and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts pop out. I tossed her bra across the room, and threw my shirt off soon after. Again I slid my tongue deep into her moth, and started groping her right breast. She broke away from my lips and started panting harder than before. I licked down her throat and reached her nipple. I slowly started sucking her left tit, while twisting and pinching her right. She moaned louder, and I sucked harder. I bit and licked her nipple, until both her tits were extremely hard. I started to get wet, and decided it was time to move to my bedroom. I crawled off of her, and grabbed her by the hand, leading her straight into my bedroom. I thrust her down onto my bed, her breasts bouncing, and jumped on top of her once again. This time she reached around, and unhooked my bra, my boobs hanging over her. I kissed her hard, and slid my hands into her skirt. I slid my hand over the outside of her shaven pussy, messaging it softly. With my other hand, I twisted her left tit, until she cried out in pleasure pain.

"Oh Orihime!" she shrieked before I plunged my middle finger deep into her wet pussy.

I moved it in and out slowly at first, and then faster, and harder. Then I couldn't take it anymore, and I pulled off her skirt, while she pulled off mine. I took off her thong with my teeth, and slid my panties off myself. I spread her legs, and started licking her clit with my tongue, teasing her. She moaned, and I licked all the way from her pussy up to her clit again where I started to nibble, making her scream with pleasure. Kate started to pant louder, and I began to swirl my tongue around her clit, clockwise then counter clockwise. I then plunged my tongue deep into her pussy with out warning, eating her out. Her hands grasped the bed sheets, and she cummed inside my mouth. I swallowed every bit, and then laid on top her, both of us panting widely, our breasts moving up and down. She looked me in the eye and I knew just what she wanted.

I leaned over her, kissing her gently as I felt around in my bedside table. I pulled out my XL 10 inch vibrator dildo, and whispered softly "You want it?"

"Oh God Yes!" she begged, her pussy getting wetter with the very thought of it.

I turned her over onto her stomach, which surprised her greatly, and moved my free hand around her, lifting her ass up high. Then I rammed the dildo into her tight ass, full force, and made her cry out in pain. She moaned, her body shaking, and tried to lower her ass, but I pressed the dildo harder up, and forced her to arch her back. Then I pulled it out quickly, again making her scream, and started pounding her, plunging it deep into her ass, hard, forceful, and fast. She cried out every time I slammed her, and I placed my hand on her pussy, forcing the dildo deeper. My hand was getting tired, so I switched hands, and started to go slowly to calm her down. I humped her, my wet pussy sliding over her ass as I continued to push the dildo harder.

"Oh, Orihime, it hurts so good!" she moaned, panting hard, still shaking.

"Good," I whispered back, and then pulled it all the way out.

She collapsed, turning over onto her back, and I kissed her again and again. After letting her rest only a moment, I forced her legs apart, and stuck the tip of the dildo into her pussy. She moaned, and I sensed her getting tired.

"You done?" I asked.

"N-no," she whispered. "Fuck me. Please."

I took the dildo out. I started fingering her wet pussy an stuck a wet finger in my mouth. Her juices tasted so good. I shoved the dildo in her agin.

''Ohhhh." She started moaning and breathing heavy as I was shoving it in and out of her.

As the dildo was going in and out, I went and kissed her. Her tounge glided with mine and it tasted so sweet. Then we did 69. She sucked me and I sucked her. This went on for 30 mins. We both moaned so loud and we both came. Then we licked each other dry, but we just became wet again once we started fingering eachother again. She shoved the dildo in me so hard. It felt so good.

''Wanna get in the shower now?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, lets get cleaned up.''

So I started the shower and we both got in. Then we just started kissing again and grabbing each other everywhere. And we started getting hot again. I squeezed her perfect ass and tits and I was in heaven again. Then she started licking me from my mouth to my tits. Then we stopped and just let the water hit us. I stood in back of her then moved my hand to the front of her and started massaging her pussy. She loved it, then she tilted her head back on me because of all the pleasure she was recieving. Then I pulled down the shower head and put it to her pussy. She loved it. I loved it too and we both got wet and came again for the second time. When we got out of the shower we went back to my room, our hair was wet and we had nothing on but our towels. I got the dildo out once more, then sucked and licked it with my hot tounge. Then pushed it in Kate's pussy again. I shoved it in and out of her so fast, she got wet very quick. Then she came all over the bed but I didnt care.

''It'll dry up sooner or later,'' I told her. I glanced at the clock. "You better leave. You've got a husband to take care of."

She winced and then got dressed. Kate left the room silently. I sighed, rubbed my eyes, and pulled on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I wandered into my mother's room, kissed her goodnight, and then went to the kitchen. I made some ramen and I ate it as I sat on a windowsill, staring up at the moon.

What the hell had happened to me? How the hell did it come to this? I used to be so happy and carefree, no worried and no responsibilities. But now...now I was miserable, used, tired, and pissed off at the world. Maybe it would have been different if my dad hadn't left my mom. Or if the doctors had caught the cancer in time. Or if she had died during chemo when she started to have that heart attack.

Ah, but I'm being selfish. It's not her fault. I sighed and put my bowl in the sink. As I walked up the stairs, a sound caught my attention. I rushed to my mom's room to find her twitching on the floor, her face unnaturally pale. Slowly, her eyes began to close. I walked over to her and felt for a pulse. There was none. She was dead. After three years of battling cancer, she was finally dead. I called the hospital and went back to my room. I pulled on some normal clothes, packed my bags, laid a gentle kiss on my mom's cold head, and left the house.

I walked until I reached the next town. I rented a room in a hot springs resort, put up my crap, and then went into the calm looking bar by the resort.

It was dim and bland, perfect for getting quietly drunk. I ordered a whisky and sat in a small table in the back. I looked at the bottle hesitantly. If I got drunk my gaurd would be way down. A million things could go wrong. I weighed the pros and cons and after a while I shrugged and started drinking.

Ouch. It had a punch. But God it felt so good. I took another drink and sighed. A couple more drinks made me feel a little dizzy, but pleasantly so.

_She's freaking hot._

Oh great. That careful wall that I had built to keep all those damn voices out of my head had cracked. Now others thoughts were seeping into my mind.

_Oh my. What a beautiful young lady._

_Damn. Look at the rack on her._

_Great. Now those idiots are going to hit on that girl and I'm going to have to listen to their complaining when she rejects them._

_This soup looks weird._

_We spent eighty fucking dollars on this shit? WHAT THE HELL?_

_Hmm...she looks kind of annoyed. Ah, well. Not my problem._

I scowled at the bottle, tossed it into the garbage can, and left the bar. I stomped into my room and took off my clothes. I pulled on a robe and grabbed a towel. I made my way to the springs and slid into the water. Thankfully, no one was there. I let out a little sigh of pleasure. Ah, the luxury of silence.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the edge of the springs. I began to build up that wall in my head. Soon, it was perfect again. And just in time. Someone was coming into the springs and I did **not **want to know what they were thinking.

I ignored whoever it was and concentrated on relaxing. It was hard. It was something I had not done in a long, long time. And I felt kind of guilty trying to relax. I mean, my mom _did _just die. Oh well. She's not my problem anymore and she's much better now. I shivered slightly. Yeah. She's not in pain anymore. That's good.

After a while, I wrapped myself up in the towel, got out of the springs, pulled on my robe, and went back to my room. I pulled on a white yukata with small cherry blossoms decorating it. I wandered to my window sill and sat on it, bringing my shakuhachi. I began to play the intrument quietly.


End file.
